


Vid: Fire Starter

by violace



Series: vids by violace [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violace/pseuds/violace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A celebration of Kara as the hero and as the person under the costume, and the people who love her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Fire Starter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elipie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/gifts).



> **Music:** Fire Starter by Demi Lovato
> 
> A download link can be found [here](http://violace.dreamwidth.org/20028.html).

  
**password:** supergirl  
  
[Fire Starter (Supergirl)](https://vimeo.com/155295671) from [vi0lace](https://vimeo.com/vi0lace) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
